roelfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Hong Kong Defence Force
Royal Hong Kong Defence Force The Hong Kong Volunteers was formed in 1854 when the Crimean War led to a reduction of the British military presence in Hong Kong. To help bolster the defences at a time when marauding pirates were still a hazard on the China coast a call for local volunteers was made. A total of 99 Europeans were recruited, mostly British but with some Portuguese, Scandinavians and Germans also answering the call. However almost as soon as it was founded, it was disbanded when the threat of war in Europe receded, and Regular units of the British Army were once again able to resume responsibility for the security of Hong Kong. In 1862, The Hong Kong Volunteers was re-established and in 1864, they were called out to help subdue a serious outbreak of rioting between British and Indian soldiers. In 1866 it was disbanded again. However in 1878 Hong Kong Volunteers was reborn as the "Hong Kong Artillery and Rifle Volunteer Corps". By 1917 it was renamed as "Hong Kong Defence Corps" and "The volunteers" were actively engaged in guard and patrol duties during World War I when, owing to the recall of the British forces, they were the only military unit left in Hong Kong. In 1942 the Hong Kong Chinese Regiment was established with its majority of its recruits coming from the New Territories. Four year later the two regiments where reorganized and became part of the Hong Kong Defence Force, which also included a separate air unit. Five years later in 1951 the Hong Kong Regiment and the Hong Kong Chinese Regiment where granted the title 'Royal'. In the early 1960s the role of Royal Hong Kong Regiment changed from that of an infantry battalion to a reconnaissance regiment equipped with six British Ferret armored cars (each armed with Browning .30-inch machine-gun). The regiment was reorganized to form a headquarters, headquarters squadron, three reconnaissance squadrons, an infantry company and a home guard company. Although the British government, as national government, is responsible for the defense of the territories and colonies, and holds direct control of military units raised within them, the local forces are raised and funded by the local governments or the territories and as such Royal Hong Kong Defence Force is to be considered as a branch of the Hong Kong government. Royal Hong Kong Regiment (The Volunteers) The Royal Hong Kong Regiment was formed in 1854 and changed in appearance and functions several time before in the early 1960s the regiment changed from that of an infantry battalion to a reconnaissance regiment. The current organization of the regiment as of 1982 is as follows: one headquarters squadron, three reconnaissance squadrons and an infantry company. Royal Hong Kong Chinese Regiment The Hong Kong Chinese Regiment was established in 1942 and together with the Royal Hong Kong Regiment provides the main local defense force for the colony of Hong Kong. As of 1982 it unlike the Royal Hong Kong Regiment remains an infantry battalion and is organized as follows: one Headquarters Company, one Support Company, and three Rifle Companies (A, B and C Companies). Royal Hong Kong Artillery Regiment Previous called the 1st Hong Kong Regiment, Hong Kong and Singapore Royal Artillery but in 1956 when Singapore became the Dominion of Singapore and independent from Great Britain the Hong Kong and Singapore Royal Artillery was renamed the Hong Kong Artillery Regiment. In 1966 on it ten year anniversary the Hong Kong Artillery Regiment was granted the title 'Royal'. The Hong Kong Artillery Regiment provides the majority of artillery and air defense for the colony of Hong Kong. Royal Hong Kong Defence Force Police The RHK-DFP is the internal police force within the Royal Hong Kong Defence Force and provides security and law and order within the Defence Force. Royal Hong Kong Auxiliary Air Force The Royal Hong Kong Auxiliary Air Force (RHKAAF) came into existence in 1947 as part of the Hong Kong Defence Force. From 1949 to 1950 it was known as HKAAF and the Royal title was approved by King George VI in 1951. The RHKAAF is an auxiliary unit of the United Kingdom Royal Air Force, based in Hong Kong. Although technically an armed military unit, it runs on the lines of an RAF squadron, its responsibilities is mostly involved in providing non-military aviation services such as police support, search and rescue, air ambulance and firefighting in the colony. The RHKAAF is based at Kai Tak Airport from with a sub-station at Sek Kong Airfield port.